Naughty bear (game)
Naughty Bear is an upcoming action game developed by Artificial Mind & Movement and published by 505 Games. It is scheduled for release on June 29th, 2010. Story Naughty Bear has long been the scapegoat for the Teddies of the Island of Perfection, but Naughty had always taken it well - more or less. However, when the teddies neglect to invite the shabby stuffed antagonist to the big birthday party, Naughty Bear finally looses it. The game follows Naughty Bear on his mission to seek retribution through the relentless and systematic execution of every other bear on the Island of Perfection. What a naughty, naughty bear. Gameplay Gameplay requires the player to lead the single minded and sociopathic Naughty Bear on his personal quest to bring about hilariously brutal revenge against his elitist teddy neighbours. What follows so far appears to be akin to a slasher/ gorno movie that's played out through the eyes of the killer - albeit a stuffed and cuddly one. Naughty Bear starts each level with a handful of weapons, a time limit and the goal of racking up as many "naughty points" as possible through the massacaring of the local teddy populus. Points are not only awarded through the volume of kills but also partially for the creativity and elaboracy of the kills themselves. The real points will be made through tactical utilization of the game's fear-based multiplier system. Multipliers are earned through any act of naughtiness, such as a bit of vandalism or cutting the power to another bear's house. However, for the real points Naughty Bear will need to use terror tactics to really sow the seeds of chaos amongst his unwitting victims. This can be achieved through the use of traps, the pressence of witnesses to particularly ridiculous executions or engaging in episodes of extended physical or psychological torture, the latter of which can lead the victim to blow their own fluffy brains out in order to escape the torment. Observing the day to day business of the NPCs and setting suitable traps early on in the level will cause the greatest carnage in the least possible time and buff the score multiplier. Once this happens and all hell breaks loose amongst the local teddies the multiplier will start soaring and it will then be left to Naughty Bear to get to work. You have to act quickly to catch all the bears trying to run away or call in the "the fuzz," but there are thankfully no shortage of bludgeoning, pyrotechnic or environmental methods of murder littered around each stage. There are over 250 crimes and misdemeanors for Naughty Bear to commit on his rampage across the Island of Perfection. The naughtiness ranges from the likes of graffiti to gangland executions and includes altogether more sinister acts, such as domestic sabotage and using the desperate cries of trapped teddies to lure out the more altruistic bears, creating plenty of easy targets. The naughty points earned in a level can be posted on online leaderboards, but details beyond this are unclear. It is assumed that naughty points will also play some part in the unlocking of levels - of which there are reportedly 30 - and the acquisition of new weapons and costumes, which can be worn in the game's multiplayer. Multiplayer Naughty Bear features an online multiplayer that supports upto 4 players. The multiplayer is so far known to offer matches such as King of the Hill, Capture the Flag and Search and Destroy. Within a match a player's actions can either allow the recruitment of NPC bears drive them to tamper with the objective. Further details have yet to be confirmed. Links Naughty Bear Wikipedia page Official Naughty Bear site Naughty Bear on Facebook Naughty Bear on Twitter Artificial Mind and Movement 505 games Category:Gameplay